The Right Guy For Lane
by RubyPrincess
Summary: Lane finds true love, and this time her mother will approve!


TITLE: The Right Guy For ME 

TITLE: The Right Guy For ME 

NAME -~*Ruby_Princess*~ 

E-MAIL – starrgurl375@hotmail.com 

SPOILERS – Basically this leads all the way up to the party where Lane and Henry meet. Also, some stuff I mention is from the Season Finale, so this'll refer to all the episodes so far until next fall. 

SUMMARY – Um, this is all about Lane's love life, what she thinks and all that, and what she wants to happen. This may not be terribly original, but you know I haven't seen too many stories about Lane. 

RATING –PG ~or~ PG-13 at the highest

CONTENT – Maybe PG-13 because um, well actually I don't know why it would be PG-13, when you read it, you'll see. 

PAIRING OR CHARACTER –? Lane and Henry, of course! 

DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and more do! Jeez, I think we all know this! LoL 

NOTES FROM AUTHOR- There may be just a little offending material in here, like about Lane's mother, but I just threw that in there because that is the portrayed picture you get from the show, and I don't just want to make stuff up, so this is not me being prejudice against Koreans, this is just me fulfilling the actuality of the show. I don't need comments about me being prejudice. I am NOT! Thank you. Also, this story may seem a little bit farmiliar, because I already have it up here. The only thing is it had no paragraphs so I decided to re-write it. Here it is with paragraphs. If you have some rude comment to make, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it on the R/R section. But other than that I really would like to hear from you for what you think about the story. Thanks!

The Right Guy For ME By: ~*Ruby_Princess*~ 

"Hey, Rory! Wanna' come over for Korean worship day?"

"What do you mean, Lane? Korean worship day? Where? What time?" 

"Oh, Rory, how silly of you. We have Korean worship day every day. Just that today I am required to be present. Mom is setting me up again. This time it isn't a whole family though, at least! You're so lucky that you and Dean just got back together. I hope your mother never tries to set you up with hypocritical, ugly doctors that can only talk about getting a Masters' degree!"

"Yeah, well, for once I am with you on that. It is kind of hard to be you. Not that I know."

Rory giggled girlishly. Ever since Dean and Rory had gotten back together, they had both been deliriously happy. I see Dean at school every day and a car wreck or the death of a loved one (unless it was Rory) would not have any effect on him whatsoever as long as Rory and he were still together. 

Rory had been the same way. It was kind of depressing for me to watch her so undeniably happy. Rather annoying if I do say so myself. But she was even happier than Dean was. Rory had it in her mind that she had never been so happy in her life. Of course we still hung out, but it just wasn't the same. I am so happy for her, though. 

When she first told me what happened to make Dean break up with her, I knew that she was in love with him. I just think it was hard for her to tell me or anyone else that, especially him. But you know what? It is just great to have a friend like Rory. 

"Lane, I'll save you. You can tell your mom that we are going to some Korean play in Hartford. Dean and I have a date tonight, and I'm sure we'd be happy to take you along. We're really just going to a movie and of course later out for ice cream, but wouldn't it be better than torturing yourself with you mother? Even Dean knows all about that after you guys were study partners!"

Suddenly I was hit with a block of reality. Rory would choose me over Dean. I mean, I know we are friends, but I mean I never even thought about how good of friends we are. Rory has a boyfriend, sure, but I know that she would choose friends first. Well, either that or books. (That was a joke, I remind myself.) I wish I had a boyfriend. I wonder why no boys find me dating material even a little bit! I am not hideous, am I? I guess not. But still, I have never thought about any boy as much as I have about this guy I met at a stupid Chilton party. 

At first, I thought he was just another geek with his Korean radar on, which was going for another girl of the same culture. He walked up to me, though, and my whole heart melted. He was good looking, and he was sweet, and I was trying to fight against him as the night went on. I wondered what was wrong with me. Had I fallen for a guy that my mother would actually approve of? 

It could not be that simple for me to find the perfect guy, could it? Doubt was running through my mind the whole night, but I knew two things: he liked me, and I liked him, probably even more than he liked me. He didn't try to get mushy, as a few gross guys I have "been with" have done. Not that I have ever had a boyfriend, but just that I have had a few slimy guys chase after me. When he walked up to me… oh! He was just so perfect. I knew I must have been dreaming. There was no guy on earth so perfect for me though. That is still what I think. I am walking with Rory. All that thought has happened in only a matter of a few seconds, I realize wildly. He was been on my mind for so long. 

"Hey, Lane, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Just a thought. Well what do you say about going with me and Dean? Ooh, I know, you could even invite Henry, if you have his number! I am sure he'd love to come. Double date. How does that sound? Or, of course, if that were a bad idea, then I'd love for you to come by yourself. I know the last double date thing didn't work, but… well, just let me know what you think." 

"Hmm, Rory, it does sound good, I mean breaking away from my mom and all, all right. But I don't think calling Henry would be a good idea."

I feel pressured. Not by Rory, but by myself. I want to invite Henry, but I just can't work up the courage to invite him. No, I shouldn't. He hasn't called. He probably just forgot about me. After all, he probably didn't like me at all. Maybe his mother was there and watching. I consider asking Rory if she knows if a lot of the people that go to Chilton have their parents attend the parties. I decide against it. Rory already thinks I am completely out of it. Well, I am, but I was trying to be it as discrete as I could. 

"Hey!" Rory says. "What happened about my suggestion about inviting Henry. Dean won't care, I know he won't. If you think you two will invade our privacy, you're totally wrong. We would like to have to very much. It'll just be a carefree evening, nothing at all to worry about. And besides, I thought you were totally into Henry!"

I know Rory is trying to be nice. She thinks that the reason I didn't bring up bringing Henry with is because it'll infringe on their night alone. I never even thought about that. Notice what a great friend I am. Rory is all worried about me, and I don't even think about being polite. 

"Um, no thanks Rory. I don't know if that would be a good idea."

I know I'll have to give a reason for this, though. I figure she won't laugh, and decide to tell her the truth. 

"Well, I am crazy about Henry, but it is just that the feeling is not mutual. He hasn't called, even though I gave him my number. Maybe he is aiming for more of a platonic friendship. Who knows?" 

I try not to act hurt, but I know that Rory knows how I feel. 

"Well, if he is going to act that way," says Rory, "Then I'll call him. I'll tell him nothing except that I want to double with my boyfriend, and was thinking of inviting you two to come along. I'll make it seem like you know nothing of it, so that it doesn't seem like I have to set you up and it also doesn't seem like you are desperate. What do you think of that? I know what you're going through."

It is nice to have some comfort, and I figure that it is just as easy for Rory to call him up as anything, so I decide to go along with it.

"Okay, I guess. Just don't tell him that I gave you his number. That'll just make things worse. And if he says no, you have to tell me. Ask him why!"

By this time, I was starting to feel really bold. I wanted to know why he hadn't called me or even shown any interest in me at all. He seemed to at the party, and I am not _that_ bad. Rory is such a great friend to do this for me. I'll have to thank her so many times later, even if Henry says no. Henry. What a nice name! It reminds me of onions. So, of course, lately onions have been my favorite food. I chop them into all my mother's Korean dishes. They're actually good! 

"Okay. In fact, I won't lie. I'll get his number from the Chilton book, which has the number of all the students. That'll be perfect!"

This just persuades me even more. I need to see him, or to hear his voice. I know that he can't just hate me know, when we had such a wonderful time at the party! Rory runs home immediately to call Dean first and then Henry. I know this is on a bit of short notice for both of our boys, but I figure it is a good chance to see if I really have a "boy" or not. 

The whole next hour I am restless. I can't tell Momma that I can't be home today because I don't know if that is true. I am waiting a waiting for Rory to call. I keep wondering what could possibly take her this long. Oh well, I think. It'll be okay either way. Exactly one hour from the time Rory parted, she called me. On the phone, she said that Dean would be glad to double, and even let us choose the movie. But she still wasn't sure if there was going to be an "us" for me. 

She said she had been calling Henry's house for the past hour, only to receive no answer. She finally hoped that Henry would get home soon and left a message. She told me that she hoped that they didn't have caller ID, because if they did it would show up that she had called them one hundred and twenty five times.

She revealed that she had counted. She said that she would call me when she heard word, and to keep playing it cool. A few hours later, the phone rung again. I had fallen asleep by the phone, bored to death. I picked it up hastily when I heard it ring. It was, of course, Rory. I was so scared to hear what she had to say! What if Henry had said no? What if it was because he thought I was a slutty and super-ugly freak? Oh well, I told myself. I had come that far, and I was not about to back out!

"Well, Lane, it seems that there will be a "we" for you. Sorry to keep you waiting. Henry just called me back. We talked for like twenty minutes about you. He was asking me how you were, and explaining why he hadn't called. He also told me that he was desperate to see you. Oh, Lane, he is soo crazy about you!"

At first, I did not believe Rory. But then I remembered that she had promised to tell me the truth, and the day that I heard Rory lie would be the day the world ended. 

"Really, Rory? Well, did you give him instructions and all that? Who's gonna' pick us all up? What am I going to wear? Jeez, I never knew I was this material!" 

"Don't worry, Lane, I know just what you are going through. Here. Want me to come over there? No, wait, that would not be good. You tell your mom and then get over here. I'll fix you up. And, I have those lucky rhinestone clips! Perfect for true love." 

All ready I was so excited that nothing could knock me out of my good mood. Not even the fact that I had to lie to Momma and try to maneuver my way out of the house. I went right up to Mom. 

"Momma, can I please go with Rory and Lorelei to a Korean fest? They are going because, um, they think that it is cool to learn about other people's cultures, and I was thinking that I could use a little bit of learning about my background as well!"

"Yes, Lane, you may go. But I need you home! Today I was cooking Slaikshanced. Oh well, you are probably going to have that at the festival. Goodbye. Not too late now."

I sat there, stunned. Had Mom just given up the chance to fight with me? I guess so. I decided that this was totally not like her at all, but that I had to get out of here before she woke up from her dream and came to her senses. 

"All right then. Thanks Momma. I'll not be too late!"

I ran out the door and through the streets until I reached Rory's house. I rang the doorbell, and then remembered the fact that I practically lived there and was allowed to just walk in at any time. 

"Hey, Lorelei! Where's Rory? We are going on a double date, just in case she didn't tell you. I don't wanna' start another fight." 

"No, no, hon. She told me. Everything is okay. Just go up, Rory explained everything. In fact, I think she has a few outfits picked out for you. I know we have enough when it comes to makeup. Just go choose!"

I was so thankful at that point to have a friend like Rory! I ran to her room and jumped in. 

"What is all this?"

I was astounded. I had never known that the Gilmore girls had so much makeup, clothes, and accessories. They were all strewn out upon Rory's bed. 

"Oh, well, now you get to choose. I know it is a lot. I never knew my mom had this much! I asked her to help me, for you, so she got out all this junk. Hmm… this is my favorite outfit, and I know it'll look amazing on you. But I like this one too. Nothing dressy, remember, we're just going out to the movies!"

Rory was talking at the speed of light. I knew she was excited to be able to help. But I was more excited about my date with Henry! She excused herself, saying she had to go eat, and left me to choose my three favorite outfits or less, my favorite makeup combinations, and all the accessories that would match with each outfit. 

There was so much for me to choose from, I did nor know where to begin! I looked around. Someone had told me that I look good in red, blue and yellow, so I decided to look for those colors. All the other outfits I discarded. There were six outfits: two in yellow, three in blue, and one in red. 

Two of these were the outfits Rory had suggested. I pushed the other four outfits aside and examined the two that Rory wanted to take a look at. She was right. I would look good in either one, and they were just my style. For both outfits, Rory had picked out makeup and accessories, and the rhinestone clips were on the dresser. Rory had told me that no matter what outfit I chose these would go perfectly with it. Also, they were obviously good luck. One of the outfits consisted of a yellow shirt, classy yet punky, with rhinestones sewn on. The rhinestones printed out letters that said "Abercrombie and Fitch". The pants were dark, dark shiny jeans that were rhinestone studded all over. I loved the pants, although they were a little tight. The socks were white and had light blue rhinestones that said "AF". The makeup was a dark red shiny lipstick and light red blush and brownish gold rub-on eyeshadow. I liked this combination so much.

The next choice was also cool. It consisted of a red sporty-style dress. (It wasn't dressy, just chic.) It had rhinestones all over it too, and the back was cut down low. I knew that this belonged to Lorelei. The shoes were red and pointy and looked like plastic, and the socks were red and said "AF". The makeup was dark, dark, dark red lipstick, shine gloss, pink eye shadow, and a subtle blush. Even though the later of the two was dressier, I loved it. I thought about it, though, and decided I liked the first one best for this certain outing.

I called Rory into the room to help me with the makeup after I had all the clothes on. Rory was always really good with makeup, so she put mine on. The lipstick was the perfect shade for my complexion, and I loved the brownish-gold eye palette. The blush left a hint of color, making me look flushed and prettier. Rory used the eye outliner to accentuate my eyes. This made them pop. I thought I must look the best that I ever had, which was perfect. 

For my hair, Lorelei came in. She did it up in little poufs, then into a half ponytail. It didn't look right, so she took it out. Then she tried to put my hair in rolls, and that looked good. She added the rhinestone clips, and I knew that everything was going to be all right. 

When Dean arrived, I was happy to see that Henry was not in the car. Rory maybe looked even better than I did, and Dean seemed very impressed with her. He nonchalantly told me I looked better than I ever had before, but I could tell he meant it. But, as usual, most of his attention was on Rory. 

At the stoplights they kissed and he looked so happy and so did she. They looked into each other's eyes and it seemed they couldn't keep away from each other. I wished that someday I would have that, preferably with Henry! When we were driving to Hartford, I noticed something about Rory. After she told Dean she loved him, I had doubted it. I thought maybe she said it just to salvage their relationship. But I knew tonight that that was not the case at all. It was obvious that they were in love every time they looked at each other, and when they could not be parted for even a few seconds. Every time one would pull away their hand to do something, the other would inch their hand up and that usually resulted in yet another kiss. This was nothing hot and heavy, just true love.

When we neared Hartford and Henry's house, I got more and more afraid. I thought about what he would say. I wondered if he would think I was weird or ridiculous. I just did not know what to think. Finally, we pulled up at Henry's house. He was waiting there, on his spacious porch, looking more gorgeous than ever. He walked up top the car, and got in next to me. He seemed speechless for a few seconds. 

Then he said, "Wow, Lane! Wow!" 

He was stuttering, but I could tell he wanted to say something else. 

"What I mean is… you look amazing. I mean… wow. I'm so sorry. I know I was supposed to call you. I tried so many times. And the time I have spent thinking about you… just wow!"

I was getting to be really excited about tonight. We drove to the local restaurant and Henry walked around and let me out of the car. How gentlemanly of him. As the night went on, we seemed to be getting to know each other more and more. And the more this happened, the more I liked him. 

We had such a great time at dinner. Then came the movie, the best part of the night. It was a scary movie that we went to see, and it was getting to about the middle part. I was really scared. So scared that I jumped. Then I wrapped my arm around Henry. I quickly removed it. I had never meant to do that! I was really embarrassed. 

"Sorry", I squeaked. 

Henry smiled. He took my hand and laid it in his. He felt so protective and safe. He put his other arm around the small of my back. Then, he looked down at me. I knew then that I was going to have what Rory had with Dean. And I knew that it was going to be with Henry. He looked down at me for a long time. 

Then he said, "Lane, you are beautiful." 

He gently led his head down and kissed me. It was such a sweet kiss. A passionate kiss. A deep kiss. I kissed him back and it seemed like we kissed for hours. We were both out of breath. 

I smiled at him and said, "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." 

I looked back and saw Rory and Dean deep kissing. They looked up and noticed that I was watching. Rory winked and I turned around. Henry is the guy for me. 

The End 

PS: Comments and any other things you have to say about this story are greatly appreciated. This is my second fan fiction, so I would love to know what you think! With comments or questions, please e-mail me at: Starrgurl375@hotmail.com Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this! Review this if you can, but if you have any rude comments, e-mail them to me. Also, I like Tristan too, I just don't know who I like better and my stories are all realistic, so I wanted to show how Rory feels about Dean right now. If things change, which would NOT upset me at all, then maybe I'll write fanfic about Rory and Tristan. Thanks! R/R (Good) Please! ~*R.P.*~ 


End file.
